The Knight of the Radical Dame
by sadieyome
Summary: Finn is now 18 years old and it's been 2 years since Marceline left with Betty to find a cure for Simon. Finn's relationships and life have completely changed. He is now much stronger than when he was 13 years old. Will Finn ever be reunited with his radical dame? Rated M for later lemons and a bit of descriptive language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is Chapter 1 of my story "The knight of the radical dame" and it is strictly Finnceline. Marceline is the only one I support with Finn because it makes a hell of a lot sense. So if you don't like, don't read and if you need reasons to why I am strictly Finnceline, PM and I will gladly oblige. On with the story! I do not own Adventure Time. **

*Note: Finn is now 18 and much stronger*

Finn's POV:

I was walking towards the Candy Kingdom to see what mission Princess Bubblegum had for me so early in the morning. It was 7 am but the kingdom was already lively with children running around and shop owners flipping their "Sorry we're closed" signs to "Come in, we're open!" I soloed most missions nowadays with Jake busy with his own kids and wife. I was fine alone, I was strong enough and able. Sometimes I was joined by Jake when he had time or when I really needed him. My interactions with others had lessened over the years and were presently not doing so well. The Ice king no longer terrorized citizens or kidnapped princesses because he wasn't here anymore. Neither was my good friend, the radical dame, Marceline the vampire queen. A woman with reddish hair and glasses who wore a dark blue robe over a green turtle neck sweater and blue jeans came over to the Marceline's cave one day when we were having a jam session. I recognized her later as the Ice kings's… or rather, Simon's love who came into this world via portal. She was on a magical flying carpet and landed outside the cave. Marceline was kind of shocked when she came in and asked to talk to her in private. Jake and I waited in the living room as they headed upstairs… After a while, they came back down and Marceline gave Jake and me a hug before joining Betty on the magical flying carpet and flying away. I didn't know where she was going or how long she'd be gone for. Never in a million years did I think she'd be gone for two years, I hope to see her again. I missed her and the jam sessions… The Ice king disappeared soon after Marceline had left with Betty so I deduced they had gone somewhere to cure him or whatever. Lost in thought, I hadn't realized I had already made it to the kingdom.

"Finn! Oh it's so good to see you. Thanks for coming so early in the morning, I know you don't like waking up so early" Princess Bubblegum said.

"No problem Princess…What's up?"

"I've constructed a candy cane radar to detect any odd goings on in the land of Ooo and I was testing it and picked up something in the north. I've put the coordinates on this device which you are to follow to the destination. After that, it's common sense, figure out if there's a problem, if there is, which there should be based of the accuracy of the radar, solve it and return"

"Got it Princess"

"Oh and Finn, this is a two day trip so bring a sleeping bag or something in your pack. If you want, you could ask Jake to accompany you"

I simple nodded, took the device and took off. I wasn't too social around anybody anymore and I didn't know why, especially not Princess Bubblegum. Princess Bubblegum and I almost had a thing when I was 17 but it didn't last nor did it become official. Neither of us felt right about it and I didn't feel like I did when I was 13. I was never able to be as friendly and open as I was around Princess Bubblegum after that, however that didn't mean I wasn't the same goofball. I hadn't lost sight of my own personality, I was just missing something. I hadn't had any romantic relationships with anyone after that but Princess Bubblegum was dating some guy from the candy kingdom which I couldn't care less about. I continued to the treehouse where I lived alone and decided to pack my backpack after I had some chow. I was making some bacon pancakes when a gust of wind blew in and lifted up the little cloth that covered the M that Marceline had engraved on the wood. Delighted, I went to the window and looked for her.

"Marcy!?" I yelled.

It had just been the wind. I had missed Marceline when she left but missed her more after Bubblegum had figured out with a strand of Marceline's hair that she was half human. That meant her mother had to be human and I could find out more about humans. When I was 17, I had also realized an answer I had asked myself in a song I sung.

_What am I to you? Am I a joke, _

_A joke to Princess Bubblegum. _

_Your knight, _

_I am the knight of the radical dame, Marcy._

_Or your brother?_

_Jake's brother. _

I didn't hate Princess Bubblegum for always turning me down when I was younger. In fact, I didn't hate her at all, but she did make me feel like a joke despite being one of my best friends. I didn't bother asking Jake to go on the mission with me, being away from his pups for two days would be a nightmare. Whatever this was, I could probably handle it on my own. I considered telling Jake where I was going but decided not to because he would probably feel bad and want to come along and then I'd make his already busy life hard. Princess Bubblegum could tell him since he'd probably ask her eventually. I missed the old days a lot. Being young and taking the world in as nothing serious felt good.

"Where are you off to m'lady?"

I turned around to see BMO who seemed to be the only one who hadn't changed over the years.

"Nowhere special, just a mission, will be gone for two days okay? Be good"

"Of course I will!"

When Marceline had left, BMO had gone into a depression mode and constantly played memories of them together on its screen. The memory most played was when Marceline called BMO "baby". BMO had eventually moved on but was still saddened. Marceline had left a hole in all of our hearts including Princess Bubblegum, even if she rarely showed it. I got up and packed my backpack with some food, rope, water and a change of clothes. I stuffed in a sleeping back and left the treehouse, waving to BMO. As I was making my way to the outskirts of the kingdom I was stopped by arms hugging me from behind, one arm was gray and one was the colour of my skin.

"Marshal, Fionna, it's nice to see you" I sighed.

"Nice to see you too, oh hero of the land of ooo" Marshal said.

Marceline called me hero.

"So where are you going, o brother of mine?" Fionna asked.

"Nowhere, just on a mission" I replied.

"Okay well have fun and be safe!" they chorused.

"Yeah, sure" I said.

Marshal Lee and Fionna and come here from an alternate dimension through a portal that the Ice queen created. The Ice queen herself did not pass through but Marshal and Fionna did which also happened when I was 17. Cake was also able to pass through with her husband Lord Monochromicorn as well as Prince Gumball who ruled in the Candy Kingdom with Princess Bubblegum though she would be crowned queen due to her being older. Fionna had pretty much become my sister and Marshal was my brother in law since they were married but I didn't talk with him much since he reminded me so much of Marceline. I continued on and managed to make it halfway to my destination. The sun had set which meant I needed to set up camp which was just a sleeping bag. I ate some food and went to bed, hoping tomorrow would be exiting, hoping I'd see Marceline again and hoping life would be back to the way it was when I was 13.

**It's pretty short because it's kind of a test chapter. I want to know if people will like it or if I will become attached to it. Please review and tell me what you think! Thankyou! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I felt pretty good about the test chapter so I'll continue! Here's chapter two! Sorry I'm late with this, life gets in the way sometimes. **

I woke up reaching for my alarm and found grass in my hand instead. The sun was shining bright and the birds were chirping extremely loud. I groaned out of laziness, I didn't want to get up. I tried giving myself 5 more minutes when the radar started beeping with the screen lit up. I looked at it and there was a note from Princess Bubblegum.

"_Hey Finn, thought I'd program this for your mission considering I need this done ASAP. Sorry but I need you awake to finish this! –Princess Bubblegum"_

Damn Bubblegum. I got up and started rolling up my sleeping bag. There was an apple in my bag along with some bread. I decided to nibble on a piece of bread and save the apple for later since I knew I'd need it. I set off again into the forest, following the radar and keeping my senses sharp. This forest reminded me of where my adoptive parents found me…it was full of life and I wished to be a part of it. I wanted to feel again, it was something I longed for. I was pretty close to my destination when I decided to take a break and nibble on another piece of bread. I sat on a rock by a little pond when I heard some rustling in the bushes. My reflexes had enhanced over the years and I instantly drew out my sword.

"Who's there?" I called.

There was no answer. I cautiously approached the bush and checked out the situation. Nothing was there which made me question my mental state. I shrugged and continued on, still a little suspicious. My hair kept annoying me so I stopped again to push it into my hat and promised myself a trip to the candy kingdom barber after this mission. I thought I heard a hiss somewhere behind me and swung my sword, only to slice through air. Was I too uptight? I shook out my shoulders and continued on but I would flinch at every sound I heard. I made a mental note to take a warm bath after this ordeal was over in attempt to calm my nerves. The device began to beep again and I took a look at the screen and it read:

_Target is in very close reach._

Great time to get this over with, I thought, drawing my sword once again and entering a clearing in the forest. I couldn't help but get distracted by a beautiful waterfall and the beauty of nature. There were birds chirping and flying, bunnies running around, lush trees and grass, an absolutely algebraic lake and to top it all off, the roar of the waterfall. I shook my head and continued on with the mission, according to the device, this was the exact spot…but I didn't see anything. I decided to check out the area and found nothing out of the ordinary. Bubblegum's device had either failed or there was some invisible monster that didn't attack people lurking in this clearing. I decided to take a bit of time to take off my boots and stick my feet into the cooling water of the lake. Little fish swam up to my feet and tickled me which caused me to openly laugh. I was so lost in the beauty of the location that I completely let loose and jumped right into the lake to go for a quick swim and play with the fishes. I had discarded my shirt and left it with my backpack, along with my sword. After a while, I decided to take a shower using the waterfall and then head on back. The waterfall was on the far end of the lake and as I got there, I saw a shadowy figure wearing a black cloak emerge from the depths of the forest and they were making their way towards my backpack.

"HEY!" I called, trying to surprise the individual.

I couldn't see the face through the heavy cloak so I swam as fast as I could to my backpack and sword.

I saw the figure reach for my stuff and doubled my already doubled speed.

"FLIP, WHAT THE ZIP?!" I exclaimed.

Suddenly, the figure stopped and I dove for my sword. I faced it, sword facing towards it and charged.

It looked at me, shaking its hands strangely. I didn't care, evil things must be vanquished! It moved out of the way at the last minute causing my anger to worsen.

"FACE ME LIKE A MAN!" I cried while charging again.

As I got close the figure floated up and then flew really fast behind me. The figure's thumb made contact with my forehead and everything went black. I awoke in a bedroom, the bed was really soft and the sheets were blue. There was a tray of food on the night stand which I didn't eat since I didn't trust it. What kind of prison was so comfortable? This was suspicious. I realized I was in some sort of castle and when I got to my bedroom window, I saw the waterfall…so this castle was behind the waterfall? No wonder I didn't find any suspicious activity in the clearing since it was hidden here! I had to destroy the castle as well as that shadow thing. I looked around for anything to use as a weapon and realized my backpack was left at the side of my bed, with my sword and my shirt. I quickly threw on my shirt, put on my backpack and held my sword firmly in my hands. I opened the door which surprisingly, was open and headed outside. This was easy…too easy.I was in a huge hallway, the walls were painted a dark blue and there were many pictures of flowers on the walls; particularly roses. There was a huge spiral staircase that I rushed down to find an enormous chamber that glowed with an eerie light. I heard voices and hid myself behind a strange looking machine with bubbling periwinkle liquid inside. It was the shadow figure and another person in a similar cloak but this person's cloak was purple. I had to use some sort of stealthy strategy to get closer to them and attack. Just as I was mapping out my plan in my head, another cloaked figure floated into the room from a very high window. This cloaked figure was wide and strange looking, kind of deformed. When I looked closer, I realized the figure was not deformed but two people. The figure removed the cloak with ease to reveal Marshall Lee holding Fionna bridal style. What? I wanted to charge in there and demand to know what was going on but I decided to hold my ground and wait.

"Look, how much longer is this going to take? We've been trying our best to keep everything ordered and hide any signs of distress but it's getting pretty hard. Back in the land of Aaa, the ice queen is creating chaos and we have to go back and forth between the dimensions. The people from the land of Aaa have to go back for the world to be balanced…meanwhile Princess Bubblegum wants to merge the two lands into one! How would that work out? It would be fine in the Candy Kingdom since Prince Gumball has no problem with the Princess to the throne but what about other kingdoms? The fire kingdom? That would be quite a fight. I mean it might work but you need to go talk to Bubblegum about this…you're the only one she would have time for" Marshall said.

Chaos? Signs of distress? Merging the lands? What was this all about? And why would Bubblegum listen to this cloaked figure?

"Not to mention Finn…he's the hero of this land and he doesn't even know what's going on…he's worried sick about you and he's been kind of distant lately" Fionna added in a quiet voice.

What the glob is happening? The figure who had been looking down this whole time, looked up at Fionna when my name was mentioned. I'm worried sick about the figure? The figure is the only person Princess Bubblegum would have time for? Could the figure be…Marce-

"Yo sis, have you been so focused in your work that your ability to sense has gone down?" Marshall said in a mocking tone.

I froze…did he mean me?

"He's right here…behind that weird liquid machine thing" Marshall stated.

I was caught. I stepped out from behind the machine and faced the four people. Marshall and Fionna were hand in hand and Fionna was first to speak.

"Finn?"

"Uh, hi" I said awkwardly

The purple cloaked figure who had said nothing this entire time spoke, and I recognized her voice as Betty's meaning that was Marceline in the black cloak.

"Guess our little visitor has awoken"

I wanted Marceline to speak…or lift her cloak.

"Why do you two wear your cloaks in here? I understand when you wear them outside, you don't want to get seen and want to remain anonymous but nobody can find you here…well nobody but Finn" Marshall remarked.

"I guess it's just become a habit" said Betty as she starting lifting her robe to reveal her face.

She hadn't changed at all but had developed some under eye circles probably from lack of sleep. I waited for Marceline to lift her robe as well and very slowly she reached for her hood. She pulled it over her head and her hair fell freely. Her face was unchanged as well as she smiled at me.

"Hey Finn, how have you been?" she asked casually.

"I've been…good I guess. How have you been?"

"Okay"

It was extremely awkward, we hadn't seen each other in 2 years and the conversation was not coming naturally. My heart fluttered as I looked at her, all I wanted to do was have a jam session just like the good old days. It was quiet and Betty broke the silence. Thank god.

"Why don't we move to the dining room to eat for a little bit and then talk about this?" Betty suggested.

Everyone nodded and we went up the spiral staircase to a huge room at the end of the first hallway. There was a grand chandelier as well as a big dining table.

"My dear Marceline, why don't you go prepare something?" Betty said.

"Yeah sure"

"Why don't I help?" Fionna asked.

"No, you're a guest…it wouldn't be right" Marceline argued.

"Marceline, I would consider it an insult if you considered me a guest here rather than family" Fionna retorted.

"Alright fine. Marshall always goes for the stubborn ones"

"HEY! Actually, her personality would be quite similar to yours, wouldn't you think?"

Marceline smirked and punched Marshall on the shoulder before disappearing into the kitchen with Fionna.

Marshall and I were sitting next to each other at the huge table while Betty was readying the plates and forks and whatnot.

"So, you're probably confused as hell" Marshall joked.

"Well yeah…I'm just kind of going with it…" I replied, unsure of my own words.

"I'm sorry"

"For what?" I asked, even more confused.

"For hiding this from you for two years. For not telling you where Marceline was. For letting you live in sadness. The list goes on"

"You knew this whole time?" I asked quietly.

"Well duh…I'm a vampire too and we sense for long distances. We are able to sense anyone we are connected to in a vast amount of space. I could always feel Marceline and when she went missing, I tracked her down with Fionna but we agreed to keep everything a secret and keep it from you. Apparently, keeping it from you for a while would protect you. We were going to back to the land of Aaa two years ago to restore the balance but Marceline and Betty needed us to stay here to keep an eye on the land. So in order to keep the balance in an okay condition, we've been switching back and forth between the worlds. While we were doing this, Betty and Marceline have been busy curing Simon which they've successfully done but whatever they did is very energy draining and so his body has to be kept in an incubator in a coma like state. Once he wakes up, he will be Simon Petrikov once again, not dying of old age, immortal without the crown and he will have all of his memories. We're just waiting for that…"

I kind of just stared at him and then realized I was.

"Sorry, it's a lot to take in"

"Don't worry I get it little Finny" he said while playfully running his hand through my hair.

I looked up at him and suddenly, he felt like a father figure. Or maybe, an older brother figure…

**Chapter2…I know I'm late. I'm extremely late on another story as well. But hopefully people understand life happens and what not. Thanks for the reviews and please continue to review!**


End file.
